The Woman of His Dreams
by neobabyluna
Summary: *Complete* This is also o.f.: Minako finds a guy that she likes. the only problem is they got into a car accident and he fell into a coma. ok, they don't know each other until he wakes up... but that's all the hints i'll give you. read and respond pleaz!
1. The Accident

The woman of his dreams  
  
Chp 1: The accident  
  
"It's 7:03 this lovely spring morning!" exclaimed Doug Banks on 107.5 WBLS. "Today is Wednesday, April 16th, 2003. Coming up next, we'll have the sweet melodies of Tweet, we'll be joining 50 Cent "In da club", and we'll be crying rivers with Justin Timberlake. Our lines are wide open; we're waiting for the 107th caller to give away these WBLS concert tickets."  
  
Minako Aino was a faithful listener to WBLS. Minako always loved to party, so she immediately picked up her cell phone to call. She had never won anything from the radio before, so she was very surprised when she had called and the other line picked up.  
  
"Good morning, WBLS. Who's calling?" asked Doug Banks.  
  
"HELLO!!! O MY GOSH, I'M ON THE RADIO!!!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are. And who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"My name is Minako." She replied.  
  
"Well, Minako, where are you calling from?"  
  
"I'm calling from Newark, New Jersey."  
  
"Well Minako from Newark, New Jersey; guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your caller 107! Congratulations, you have just won tickets to the WBLS Soul Spring Concert featuring Dru Hill, Tweet, Justin Timberlake, Alicia Keys, and many, many more."  
  
She gave out a little laugh/squeak. Suddenly, her phone dropped. The light was red, so she didn't think anything would happen. When she picked the phone back up, the light turned green. There was a truck behind her and when she didn't move because she had not yet realized the light turned green, the man in the truck went full speed. In the truck, there was a woman giving a man head, so that's why he went at full speed. The truck immediately hit Minako's car and her car went flying into the road. All you heard on the radio was a loud scream. Doug Banks didn't know what to do, so he tried to get her to calm down. She dropped the phone as soon she went flying.  
  
"Um, guys get her on another line!" said Doug, not knowing what was happening on the other side of the phone.  
  
Minako's life flashed before her eyes. Suddenly, as if from out of nowhere, another car appeared. Minako's car and the other person's car collided. Abruptly, you heard a loud 'boom' and flames rose from both of the cars. Ambulance trucks were there about one minute later. I suppose someone saw Minako's car go flying, so they called the ambulance right on time.  
  
The ambulance rushed to both cars. Luckily, they decided to bring along firefighters because they never would have been able to get both victims out in time.  
  
Within ten minutes, both Minako and the other person from the other car were in the hospital. The only main injury Minako had was a broken leg and arm. The other person, on the other hand, was in critical condition; he was in a coma. A few days later, Minako was released from the hospital. She went to go see the man that was in accident with her the whole time he was in a coma. She always sat quietly and read a book. The doctors said that they were starting to give up on him because it didn't seem like he was going to get better. Minako never gave up. Six months later, (which would make a year after the accident), she started to lose hope in him. On the last day of that month, which it was April 30th, he finally woke up. 


	2. New Introductions

The woman of his dreams  
  
Chp 2: New introductions  
  
"Who--- who are you?" asked the man. He was astounded to see this beautiful woman standing over him. After all, he never seen her before.  
  
"My name is Minako Aino. A year ago, mine and your car collided and you went into a coma. I came here everyday to see if you would wake up. After all, I feel it is my fault. Do you remember who you are or anything?" replied Minako.  
  
"Yea, my name is Yaten Kou. I remember everything. I even remember the accident." said Yaten.  
  
Then the doctor came in. "Ms. Aino, visiting hours--- holy cow! He's awake!!?"  
  
"Yes, he just woke up." replied Minako. She looked at Yaten with a smile. In her head, she thought, 'Damn, he cute as hell. I wonder if he's with someone.'  
  
While he smiled back at her, he thought about her, too. 'I wonder why she stayed other than the fact that she thinks it's her fault.'  
  
"Ms. Aino, I would ask you to leave now so that I can examine the patient." said the doctor, who could clearly tell they were feeling each other.  
  
"Minako--- um, I feel kinda weird asking you this, but, uh, do you think you can come back after the doctors done?" asked Yaten.  
  
Although Minako was kind of dark skinned, she blushed. "Sure, I'd love to." Again she smiled at him, but this time it was something more sensual.  
  
She walked out and Yaten's eyes followed her. The doctor cleared his throat and brought Yaten's attention back on the current situation. After the doctor checked him out, he said that Yaten could go home in about a week. Yaten immediately got on the phone with his cousins and said that he was awake and that he would be out in a week. His cousins decided to come and see him.  
  
After Yaten got off the phone, (the doctor had already left the room), Minako came back holding two hot chocolates.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you wanted one or not, so I decided to get you one anyway." she said while smiling at him again.  
  
"Thank you. So, Minako--- what happened that day?" he asked.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Well, that day, I was listening to WBLS and I had called in to win the Spring Concert tickets. I got through, but I dropped the phone because I was so shocked. It was a red light, so I picked up the phone and then got back up. Well, there was this truck behind me and inside, a woman was sucking the driver's dick. So his foot went on the pedal and bumped into my car. My car went flying into the middle of the street and you came out of, what seemed to be, nowhere. I couldn't stop myself, so our cars crashed into each other. The way they did saved both of our lives. It hurt you more than it hurt me, though. The only thing that was wrong with me was a broken leg and arm. You, on the other hand, went into a coma. I decided to stay with you until you woke up. I don't know; I guess I feel responsible for it. I almost gave up on you until you decided to wake up."  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't. And anyway, you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't crash into me on purpose. You had no control over what happened. Plus, if you hadn't, we wouldn't have met--- probably." He gave her a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Well, you're right about that." she replied, blushing even more this time. Guys flirted with her a lot, but never really this--- bluntly.  
  
Suddenly, five guys had burst through the door. It was three of his cousins, well, two of his blood cousins, one half cousin, and two of his friends. Their names were Seiya (cousin), Taiki (cousin), Jimmy (half cousin), Motoki (friend), and Andrew (friend).  
  
"What's up guys!!? O, this is Minako. She was the one who was in the other car that crashed into mine. She came here to see me all the time while I was in a coma." said Yaten.  
  
"We never seen her before. We came here all the time." said Motoki.  
  
"Well, I didn't know how you guys would take it that I was the one who crashed into Yaten, so if I knew you were coming, I stayed away." replied Minako.  
  
"You should have never done that. I mean, you came to see Yaten. So did we. We could have seen him TOGETHER." said Jimmy, coming closer to Minako. He really put an emphasis on 'together'. She had a strange feeling that he was on the conceited side, though, so she didn't really respond to his comment.  
  
"Well, this is Seiya, Jimmy, Andrew, Motoki, and Taiki." said Yaten.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, but I really should go so you guys can have time alone." said Minako.  
  
"Minako--- can I have your number?" asked Yaten, almost unexpectedly.  
  
"Yea, it's 973-222-7276. Wait; let me write it for you. Do any of you have a piece of paper?"  
  
"Yea, I do." said Seiya.  
  
Minako took out her lipstick pencil and wrote her number down and put her name next to it. He promised to call her later that night. With a last good-bye to everyone, she left. A few minutes after she left, the guys started having a conversation about her.  
  
"You really feelin' her, huh P?" asked Taiki.  
  
"Yea man; yo, I think she's that wifey type." replied Yaten.  
  
"How do you know that? You don't even know her." said Seiya.  
  
"I know, but who else would keep going to someone in a coma for a year straight?" asked Yaten.  
  
"True, but she could have just been feeling sorry for you." said Andrew.  
  
"No, I think it's something deeper than that. Plus, she's mad pretty." said Yaten.  
  
"Yea, she got a phatty, too." said Jimmy.  
  
"Yo, stop lookin' at Minako like that!!" exclaimed Yaten.  
  
"I'm just tellin' the truth!" replied Jimmy.  
  
"He's right, ya know!" said Motoki.  
  
"Yea, I know." said Yaten.  
  
"You think she gonna let you hit it?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Maybe, if I keep talkin' to her." said Yaten.  
  
"Yea, I think she will." said Jimmy.  
  
"Yea, probably." said Taiki, Andrew, Seiya, and Motoki in unison. Then they started laughing.  
  
While Minako was driving, she couldn't stop thinking about Yaten and the way he was flirting with her. She had at least thirteen different fantasies about him since he first woke up. She had to see him again, she just had to. Anytime she thought of him, things below that shouldn't have reacted to him reacted. She even almost got scared that he wouldn't call. Around 9:30, an hour after she left, her phone rang. She instantly knew who it was. She ran to get it. 


	3. The Call That Would Change Everything

The woman of his dreams  
  
Chp 3: The call that would change everything  
  
"Hello?" she franticly asked.  
  
"Hello, Minako?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Yea, hi, is this Yaten?!" Minako asked.  
  
"Yea, what's up?" he responded.  
  
"Oh, nothin'; just chilling and watching t.v." she replied.  
  
"Word. So did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course." She laughed flirtatiously, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Yea, baby, I did."  
  
She blushed and then laughed even more. "I don't see how you can call me 'baby'"  
  
"Well, because you ARE my baby."  
  
"No, I'm not. We haven't made it official. Plus, we hardly know each other."  
  
"Can we get to know each other?"  
  
"Let's focus on your recovery first. Then we'll talk about having a relationship."  
  
"I don't think I can wait that long."  
  
"If you want me, then you can wait. Trust me."  
  
"When I first saw you standing over me two hours ago--- you looked so beautiful. Why did you really stay with me for a whole year? I mean, we didn't know each other at all, so why would you stay with me?"  
  
"Well, I felt really responsible. And for some reason--- well, it was like I was drawn to you. I didn't know what it was about you. I still don't know what it is."  
  
"There's something about you, too. Minako--- I want you right now."  
  
"I--- I want you, too."  
  
"Then come over here."  
  
"Yaten, you're still not well. Plus, visiting hours have been over for--- ten minutes now."  
  
"I got an idea. How long will it take you to get over here?"  
  
"About 15 minutes. Why?"  
  
"You can act like you forgot your keys in my room. Then we can lock the door and act like it took you about an hour to find it."  
  
"We can get in some trouble. --- I like." A sly smile curled up on her face. She always loved to do things on the edge, but she had never done anything this--- spontaneous.  
AT THE HOSPITAL 20 MINUTES LATER---  
  
"Excuse me, Miss." said Minako with a fake panic look on her face.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you." the receptionist replied.  
  
"Um, I was here about an hour ago--- a little before 8:30. Now, I went to my--- aunt's house and didn't realize I didn't have my keys. So could I possibly go into my boyfriend's room and get it?"  
  
"Sure. Here; let me give you a pass just in case anyone tries to stop you."  
  
As the nurse was saying that, she wrote out a little pass. After she wrote it, she handed it to Minako and gave her a little smile. Minako took the pass and returned the smile. Then she turned around and started walking to Yaten's room with a smile that looked more evil than pleasant. Once she got to the door, she took a deep breath--- 


	4. The Exhilaration of Getting Caught

The woman of his dreams  
  
Chp 4: The exhilaration of getting caught  
  
Minako walked through the door. Yaten seemed like he didn't need to even be in the hospital for very long. He was standing up by the window. His little, well not really little, butt was showing through the hospital robe--- thingy. Minako walked in very slowly and quietly; so quietly, he didn't even know she was in the room until she grabbed onto his waist and kissed his neck.  
  
"H- hey M- Minako." As he said that, he turned around. She was still kissing on his neck, but now she had to tippy-toe. She didn't like to do that, so she jumped up and he grabbed her legs. She kept on his neck but then moved to his ear.  
  
"H- holl' up." he said while he started walking towards the door so that he could lock it.  
  
Minako got down when he said to 'holl' up', but she felt like she needed to have him in her at that moment. She just looked at his ass as he walked away. As soon as she heard the lock, she started to get undressed.  
  
"Minako--- not yet. Remember, we have to get to know each other first."  
  
She strolled over to him, breast starting to spill out of her bra, which the bra seemed to be too small. She pushed him on the bed and straddled over his lap. She kissed him on his bottom lip and whispered into his mouth,  
  
"Yaten, not tonight; tonight, I want you to bone me. I want you to bone me until I can't be boned anymore. Bone all my hopes and dreams away."  
  
After she said that, his dick got harder than it was before. She could feel it almost as if it was in her and she gave a little moan. He found her moan to be the last thing that was holding his self-control. He started wildly kissing her and undressing her at the same time. She was still straddled over his legs, so he had easy access to her vagina. He took off her panties and stuck his finger into her. She gave out a moan loud enough to be heard in the next room, but not loud enough for the receptionist to hear. The room was a few feet away from the receptionist's desk, by the way. There was another exit the other way, so the receptionist thought Minako left from the other way and she didn't even bother to check.  
  
Anyway, after about a minute, Yaten decided he wanted to make Minako cum, so he added another finger and went faster in and out of her. Her moaning started to get louder, so he started kissing her to mute her sounds. She didn't have anything to do and she didn't want to get all the pleasure, so she grabbed the robe and pulled it up so she could start jerking him off. He broke the kiss because of the sexual pleasure that just rushed through him. He didn't moan or anything, but he did start breathing harder than he was before.  
  
As his fingers went faster and faster in and out of her, her hand was moving faster and faster up and down his penis. The closer she came to her climax, the closer he came to his. He couldn't hold it anymore. Suddenly, he nutted and it looked like a white wave that swarmed over her hand. Right afterwards, she came to hers as well.  
  
Breathing kind of heavily, Yaten turned to her and said, "Minako, can you hand me the condoms right by you on the table?"  
  
"How did you get condoms, Mr. Sickly?" she replied, but got up a little bit and got them from the table.  
  
"Well, Jimmy always has protection on him, so when he came today, he gave me some just in case. Aren't you glad he did?"  
  
"Yea," she said with a sexual smile, "I guess I am."  
  
He was about to take one of the condoms out of her hand, but she just shook her head to say no. Yaten didn't know what she was going to do, but he didn't like it. Suddenly, she took a condom out of the wrapper and put the condom in her mouth. She didn't place it all the way, but she put it as if it were an eye piece for the mouth. Then she got on her knees and went adjacent to his dick. It was pretty long, so it was right about to her mouth; she was about an inch away from it, which would make his dick 8 inches. Anyway, so she brought her mouth closer and used it to put the condom on his dick. He made a slight gasp when he felt her mouth on his penis. He had NO idea that she was going to do this and he had no idea of how kinky she was and could get.  
  
"I d- didn't know you were l- like that, Minako." said a shocked Yaten.  
  
She smiled devilishly. "You hardly know anything about me and I tried to tell you---" She got back up and got to his ear. "It's too late now, isn't it?!"  
  
When she pulled her face back to see his, she saw he turned a little bit fear stricken. She loved her lovers to be a little bit afraid. Not scared--- not when you don't know if you're going to make it out of the room alive--- but the type of scared that you're not sure if you're going to have a bruise or two or not.  
  
"Relax; I won't hurt you--- on purpose." She smiled devilishly again, but it was much more sensual this time to let him know that she meant what she said.  
  
He smiled back at her. "Good. You scared me for a minute."  
  
"I know."  
  
After she said that, she smiled again and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes, but he couldn't bare it any longer. He couldn't have pussy for a whole year because he was in a coma. It's not the case now and he wanted, not really her, but her body. (Very romantic, huh?)  
  
It was his turn to whisper to her. "I want to fuck you until your insides feel raw, Minako. I wanna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to move afterwards."  
  
She moved her head so that they would be eye-to-eye. "Then do it."  
  
He pulled off his robe-thingy and turned her over so that she was on her back on the bed. He brought his face lower and lower until he got right passed her belly button. He went even lower than her not quite wet and still sort of tight pussy. He stopped as he got to her thigh. To Minako's surprise, he bit her thigh; he didn't bite it that hard, but he bit it so that it would be firmly in his mouth. She let out a gasp because all she felt was pleasure. He looked up at her to see if she wanted him to stop, but he still had her skin in his mouth. She shook her head to say no and she mouthed the words 'keep going'. She would have said it, but the shock of what he did and the fact that it past her pleasure point and she couldn't separate pain from pleasure, she became speechless. He eventually let her thigh go, but you could see that she would have a bruise within a half an hour. After he let her thigh go, he decided to go upwards to her vagina. He wanted to tease her, so he was playing with her 'jewel' first. Oh, he knew that she wanted him to be in her with his tongue, but he wanted to feel her really wriggle and squirm. Anyway, so after he started playing with her 'jewel', she started moaning uncontrollably. Yaten liked that, so he decided to go faster and faster and then finally, he started moving his tongue in and out of her pussy.  
  
Almost suddenly, he grabbed her and turned her over so that her ass was facing him. He bent her over and began to thrust himself in and out of her. They were kneeling on the bed while doing this, so she had a very tight grip on the sheets because she was trying not to let her moans out. Not only was his dick long, but it was very thick as well. She wanted to moan so badly, her eyes got a little misty. And not because it hurt, mind you.  
  
After about thirty minutes of doing doggy-style, she got on top and started riding him. She had never worked as hard as she was because she was sweating. Guys sweat over her, not the other way around and now when she meets Yaten; it's a whole switch and change thing. Anyway, so as she was riding him, she had to have come to her climax six times, which meant she was doing that for about fifty minutes. The cum milked down to his stomach in stream-like lines. As his penis was thrusting in and out of her warm, wet pussy, he could feel his dick going deeper the faster she would go. And the deeper he would go the louder she would get.  
  
The receptionist shift was over and there was a different one. She heard the moans a few times, but she didn't really acknowledge it. She put on her little radio very low and it was playing jazz music. Anyway, as the two were fucking uncontrollably, the hospital bed started moving nonstop as well.  
  
Every time Minako would come to her climax, her moans would get louder than they were before she reached it. And every time she would reach her climax, Yaten would look deeply into her eyes and realized that he loved her. He didn't just want her body; he wanted her.  
  
Finally, he reached his climax, but he was on top of her when it happened. They laid on the bed cuddling and breathing hard. A few minutes later they fell asleep holding each other. Minako's alarm on her watch rang and it was 5:30 the next morning. Minako frantically, but quietly, got out of bed, picked up her clothes, and got dressed. She woke Yaten up and gave him a goodbye kiss.  
  
"Are you going to come back today?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Maybe; I don't know. I have to work in a few hours and I don't know what time I'm getting off today. But I'll see. Bye."  
  
"So, does this mean we go out now?"  
  
Minako stopped in mid-motion because she had just got finished giving him a kiss.  
  
She gave him sensual smile. "What do you think?!" After she said that, she gave him a more passionate kiss.  
  
After about a minute, Minako broke the kiss and Yaten said, "So that means we do, right?"  
  
Minako just laughed and unlocked the door.  
  
"Yes, Yaten, it does. Goodbye."  
  
She looked outside and saw that no one was looking. With one last look at Yaten, she slipped out the room and ran down the other exit. She didn't want to get caught by anyone, so she just took the stairs. She got down to the main lobby and she decided she wanted to try to look casual so that no one would stop her. She was fortunate enough that no one even noticed her walk out of the main lobby. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and walked across the street and down the block to go get her car. When she got to her car, she sat back before starting the engine. She just looked out the window towards the hospital and smiled. She really loved him. Minako loved Yaten. 


	5. They're in LOVE

The woman of his dreams  
  
Chp 5: They're in L-O-V-E!  
  
Yaten couldn't sleep after Minako left. He really, really, really loved her. That one night, although it was full of lust, proved that they were meant to be together--- at least that's what he thought. No one ever knew what happened the night before in his room.  
  
About six days later, he was released from the hospital. He went over to Jimmy's house and all his family was there. He didn't care about just meeting Minako; he wanted her to meet his family. When she got there, she remembered Jimmy, Seiya, Taiki, Andrew, and Motoki, so she felt good knowing a few faces. Everyone loved Minako and she loved everyone as well. She was smart, pretty--- just everything that a parent would want.  
  
A few hours later, the welcome back party was over and Yaten wanted to take Minako back to his house. When they got there, she gasped at the spaciousness of the house; the backyard was the biggest. He had a three- storey house and it was yellow and blue all over. It had a lot of flowers around it and it looked like it was a house made for a family. He used to live with Jimmy and Taiki, but when Yaten fell into a coma, they found their own places because they didn't want to live there without Yaten. Plus, while he was in a coma, Taiki got married to his high school sweetheart.  
  
Anyway, after they walked in the house, Yaten picked Minako up a few inches off the ground and they started fervently kissing until she pulled back.  
  
"Give me a grand tour." she said.  
  
"Fine--- but I'd rather just give you a tour of the bedroom first." He had a lustful look on his face saying what type of 'tour' he would give her.  
  
"Nope; not yet. I wanna see the full house first before I fuck you in it." After she said that, she bit his bottom lip playfully. He winced a little bit, but his dick did get harder than it already was.  
  
"Fine--- fine." he said as he slapped her ass. She gave him the evil- eye look, but he caressed her face so gently that she would have melted right on the spot if she could have. He smiled at the look on her face then he grabbed her hand to show her around. "O, before I forget, I brought you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a rose. I saw it earlier and it made me think of you."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Baby. Now, let's do this tour thing!"  
  
She put her rose on her jacket that was on the chair of the couch and started walking with Yaten. About a half hour later, they finished the tour. Of course, it only took 15 minutes, but they kept stopping in the middle of it because they kept kissing.  
  
Minako was a little hungry for dessert, so Yaten found a tub of ice cream in the freezer. His family replaced all the food in the house once they knew he was coming back. Anyway, Minako looked in the cabinets for some toppings to put on the ice cream when she got an idea. Not only was Yaten hungry, but he was horny. She pulled out the chocolate sauce, cherries, caramel, and whipped cream. He knew it was a chance of a lifetime.  
  
Minako was a HUGE fan of chocolate, so she poured some of it in her mouth. When she pulled the bottle away, some of it got on her bottom lip and on the swell of one of her breast because the shirt was showing a lot of cleavage. Yaten saw this and he just couldn't keep his composure any longer. He grabbed her by the waists and sat her on the counter. She wasn't surprised by this because she did that on purpose to see what he was going to do.  
  
Anyhow, after Yaten put her on the counter, he licked the chocolate off her breast and left a hot, sticky trail from his tongue. Then he came up and kissed her as if he was going to eat her lips off. She unfastened his pants and plunged her hand into his pants and felt he was MORE than ready for her. She moved him away a little bit and hopped off of the counter. He had no idea what she was going to do because his dick was still out of his pants. She got the chocolate and poured it on his rock-hard penis. He gasped from the coldness and because he didn't think she was going to do that, whatsoever. (He should have, though, because of what she did with the condom.) Minako got down on her knees and started licking the chocolate off. At first it was slow, soft licks and then it evolved into faster, erotic licks. She then started to take him in her mouth. His breathing quickened a whole lot more than it did when she was just licking him. At first, just like when she was just licking him, she went slowly and delicately and started going faster as he started to come to his climax.  
  
She made it a policy that she never swallowed if she sucked her lovers' dicks, so when he was about to reach his peak--- she stopped. A smile crept up on her mouth when she looked at his face from her position and he had a pleasurable smile on his face, but it was slowly fading because he was slowly realizing that she had stopped. She started to laugh softly but then it developed into a wild, sensual giggle. All the chocolate was off of him, but he still felt his penis was damp from Minako's previous action.  
  
"That's not funny!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, ok. Wait--- yes it was!!!" and she burst out with more laughter than she had before.  
  
He shot her a look but she didn't even notice. She had fallen on the floor with laughter and Yaten couldn't stand that she was dying of amusement on his account. He wanted to get her back, so while she was on the floor, he put his dick back in his pants and he got an idea.  
  
While Minako was still laughing her ass off, Yaten seemed quite serious. He bent down to her and he kissed her so that it would quiet her. She stopped laughing as she got more and more absorbed into the kiss. He started to unzip her shirt, which was an easy task because you could hardly call it a shirt by the material--- or lack of it. The way the shirt was, she didn't wear a bra. Anyway, as they continued kissing, Yaten started to work his hand, slowly, up and down her sides. He learned from the other night in the hospital that this was one of her MANY spots. She started to moan softly while they were still kissing. He broke the kiss to grab the chocolate from the counter and he realized how beautiful she really was.  
  
"Minako, you are so beautiful." he said as he looked at her with some awe.  
  
"That's so sweet, but right now I want you to fuck me, not be sweet." After she said that, she grabbed the chocolate from his hand and poured it her breasts herself. She sure as hell didn't want to get any of it on her shirt, so she quickly took it off completely before she really poured it.  
  
Yaten just looked at her as she poured the chocolate on her body. She locked eyes with him after she stopped pouring the chocolate on her. She would have kept going, but she still had on her skirt, so she wasn't going to get chocolate on it.  
  
He hovered over her for a second. He saw the chocolate drip from her nipple to her stomach and he knew he couldn't hold his tranquility any longer; he had to indulge in this moment. He grabbed her because he was very strong and brought her breasts up to his mouth. (He was standing up over her; that's why he was hovering.) He was holding her up with one arm and the other started to unfasten her skirt that, just like her shirt, didn't have that much to be taken away. He was still licking the chocolate off her body when he let the skirt drop to the floor. As soon as, maybe even a few milliseconds before, the fabric hit the floor, Yaten took his finger and started moving it in and out of his beloved. She started to moan and the faster he went, the louder her moans were as she was coming closer to her climax.  
  
His mouth started to move down her body to get to the rest of the chocolate that was slowly dripping down to her belly button. His arms started to get tired of supporting Minako's body, so he found the nearest place to place her on: the preparation table between the sink and the stove. He laid her down and got on top of her on all fours. He continued to lick the chocolate off her body and fingering her. Just as she was about to have her release, which Yaten could tell because he felt her leg shaking, he stopped. He simply wanted to get her back for what she did. Her moaning got lower a few seconds after he stopped. Eventually, probably a few more seconds after that, she opened her eyes and saw Yaten's face just smiling away. She made a frown and now it was his turn to start laughing uncontrollably. She looked at his eyes and then at his pants, which were still on, and then back again at him. She moved very swiftly since she was a small person and grabbed his pants and pulled them down. They came to about his knees when he realized what she was doing.  
  
"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he said with a smirk, about to pull his pants back up.  
  
"O, no. You're going to fuck me now or you won't fuck me ever again!" she yelled, not really holding as much anger as her voice led off.  
  
For some reason, he felt aroused when she yelled at him because he knew she wasn't really mad with him. His dick immediately got harder; although they were a few inches apart, his dick almost touched her leg. Once his dick got harder, it started toughing her leg. At that point, it was Minako who couldn't hold herself together. She brought herself to the edge of the table and grabbed his ass. He took over from there and grabbed his dick, brought her closer, and stuck it in her. She gasped after a few pumps because the first time they had sex, it wasn't as good because it wasn't raw like it was now. It felt much better, and not just to her. He rammed himself in and out of her wildly until it seemed as if tears started to form in her eyes. Her vagina had never stretched this wide, so it hurt, but it also felt good; thus the tears.  
  
They started to get tired of this position, which it was a normal position, so he let Minako get down from the table. She didn't know what Yaten was going to do, so she got down and was about to move, but all Yaten simply wanted to do was bend her over. So as she was about to walk away, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She knew what he wanted now, so she bent over. He didn't want to do anal sex yet, so he took her leg and put it on the table so that he could get access to her vagina again. He had all the power by this position, so he controlled the situation. With every thrust of his penis, she felt as if he was trying to make another whole into her. Once again, tears started to come to her eyes, but this time it just felt good and not painful.  
  
Even though they were still having sex, he reached over to the other side of the table and got the caramel and poured it down her back. Her back arched and he started licking the caramel off. Since her back had curved, it made the position even more intimate than it was--- which it wasn't because it was more animalistic. As he continued to lick the caramel of her back, Minako was able to feel her climax coming nearer as the seconds slipped by. Yaten could tell she was coming closer to cumming, so he began to thrust himself in and out of her harder and faster. Suddenly, her leg that was up started to shake uncontrollably as her climax crept upon her. Her moans got the loudest it had been that whole night when the refreshing wave of cum was excreted from her body and onto his penis that was still in her.  
  
Probably five minutes after that, while they were still fucking, Yaten brought them out of the kitchen into the next room, which was the den. They found the nearest chair and he sat on it. He moved Minako towards him and turned her backwards so that her back was facing his face. He made her sit on his dick so that he could fuck her in her butt. She eventually wrapped her legs around the legs of the chair. He began to bounce her up and down on his dick and he could feel his climax coming closer but not quite there.  
  
After ten minutes of this, Minako unwrapped herself and got off him. He wondered why she stopped when he saw her go around the chair and lift him up--- with his help, of course. They started to walk towards the couch, but somehow, they never made it there. Even I, the narrator, don't know which of the two stopped them, but Minako did wind up on top, though. She was riding him as if there was no tomorrow. She was bouncing up and down on him when suddenly, it happened. He had his release and couldn't control it. She knew he was about to cum and she wanted him to cum in her. She, just like him, felt that they should be together forever and she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure that was going to happen.  
  
A few seconds after he came in her, she practically collapsed onto of him, his dick still in her and all.  
  
"Yaten--- damn!" was all she managed to say.  
  
"Same here." he replied. He just looked up at her and saw a strand of hair from her head just dangling helplessly back and fourth by her shoulder. He kissed her on her forehead and moved the strand away from her face. "Minako--- I think I'm in love with---"  
  
He was silenced by her soft lips coming in contact with his. It took him some courage to say that he loved her and she spoiled it. At least he knew that she knew what he was going say since he got out the word 'love'. She pulled back a minute later.  
  
"I've loved you since the day you woke up. I thought it was just a deep like because you can't love someone without really knowing them. At least--- that's what I thought. I guess I was wrong, huh?" she said.  
  
"You sure were. If we last for a few months, I want to marry you. I would ask you now, but I want to wait it out a little longer. But--- wait, get up for a sec."  
  
After she got up, he got up as well and went to one of his desk drawers. When he turned around, Minako could see he had something behind his back.  
  
"Whacha got behind your back?" she asked.  
  
"Glad you asked." He got on one knee. Her face held every ounce of shock. "Minako, no this isn't a proposal. But this is something like a promise; I want you to promise me that no matter what we go through, we are going to work it out and we're going to stay together so that, in about a year, we will get married. Do you promise?"  
  
A tear streamed down her face. "O Yaten; of course I promise." After she said that, he took her left hand and slipped an exquisite ring on her finger. She gasped at the largeness of it; she knew he was serious now. When he got up, she grabbed onto his neck and began ravenously kissing him all over. He couldn't help but to smile.  
  
Within five minutes of kissing him, she finally stopped. For about a minute, they locked eyes and just stood there smiling. They both started to realize how nippy it was in there, so they went hand-in-hand up the stairs to his--- their bedroom. She said something stupid to him, so he started tickling her and threw her on the bed. He got in the bed a second after he threw her and cuddled up with her in the covers.  
  
With one last look at his beautiful soon-to-be fiancé, he went to sleep. He was very content for the first time in a LONG time. Even before the accident, he had no one who was like Minako and he was very grateful for it. He thought everything was going to go smooth for now on. It's funny how things can change in a matter of hours, isn't it? 


	6. Epilogue

The woman of his dreams Epilogue:  
  
Yaten woke up to see himself in a hospital bed. He didn't understand what just happened because he was just waking up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles in the kitchen. Just then, a woman walked into the room. His jaw dropped to the floor. It was Minako.  
  
"Minako!! What the hell am I doing here?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. ---", she looked at her medical notes, "Kou, but I'm not Minako. My name is Nurse Betsy. And you are here because you were in a car accident and you fell into a coma." replied the woman.  
  
"---How long ago was this?!" asked Yaten very frantically.  
  
"This was a year ago." replied Betsy.  
  
"And there was a woman in the other car, right?!" He was shocked. He had to know that it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Yes, there was--- she died instantly. But, please excuse me; I have to tell the doctor your status."  
  
"Yea, ok. I'll be fine."  
  
Just as Nurse Betsy was about to walk out of the room, Yaten called her.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kou?"  
  
"The woman in the other car--- was her name Minako?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact it was. Did you know her?"  
  
"Yea--- you look a lot like her. That's why I thought you were her at first. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Betsy walked closer to the door. As she was about to slip out, she said, "You'd be surprised."  
  
After she walked out, Yaten just had the most shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe what just happened. He dreamt the whole thing, but yet he knew about Minako. He knew for a fact that he never knew her before the accident; now he wasn't too sure.  
  
After Betsy walked out of Yaten's room, she ran into his doctor.  
  
"Doctor Santana, Mr. Moscova is awake."  
  
"That's great. Let me go to see him." replied the doctor.  
  
"Doctor, may I take my lunch break?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Betsy. I will see you in 45 minutes."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Goodbye."  
  
A few seconds later, the doctor walked into Yaten's room, messing up any thought he was having.  
  
As soon as the doctor introduced himself, Yaten immediately asked him a question.  
  
"Doctor Santana, how long has Nurse Betsy worked here?"  
  
"Nurse Betsy?!" he asked. "There has never been a nurse named Betsy who worked on my staff, Mr. Moscova."  
  
Things couldn't have gotten any weirder. First Yaten thought he was already awake out of a coma when he really wasn't. While he thinks he awake, he finds the love of his life. Then when he really wakes up and thinks he sees the love of his life, she really isn't because she just a nurse. Then when she leaves and he asks the doctor about her, she seemed to have "disappeared out of the books" because the doctor said she didn't work there.  
  
Yaten was 23 years old when he came out of a coma. He lived to be 83 years old and everyday of those 60 years, he wondered about Minako. He died a few months before his 84th birthday. While people were paying their respects to him, a veiled woman came up to his coffin. A single tear dropped from her face as she dropped a rose that seemed to be a few years old into the coffin. She looked like she was in her late thirties- mid forties. Just as she drops the rose, a beautiful ring gleamed on her finger. There was only one person who recognized her and the ring in the crowd. It was Jimmy. The woman started to walk down the rows of pews. She and Jimmy locked eyes. He mouthed her name and she just looked at him. Slowly as she was walking away she shook her head no and made a few letters in sign language. He had no idea what she said, but he made sure he memorized it for when he got back home. The woman walked out of the church after she said what she had to say in sign language. No one saw her after the funeral.  
  
When Jimmy got home and looked what she said up, she said "No, I'm her and his daughter." Jimmy stood there for a second in shock. Suddenly, he just toppled over and never woke up.  
  
When Jimmy's wife walked in the room, she saw a woman, who looked almost identical to Minako, take Jimmy's soul and disappeared. His wife fainted and the lights went out. All you were able to hear a loud, sensual giggle.  
  
~The end~ 


End file.
